


Taste Your Blasphemy

by nikolaschika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Control, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism, coming without being touched, orgasms on command, toys/dildos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第六季AU。Sam一年后从地狱归来，但没有失去灵魂，而是发生了以他从未预料过的改变。无法将控制权让给他人，他夺取对他人的控制一寻求安定。Dean献出自我以保护自己的兄弟，却发现他们的联系愈发坚不可摧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Your Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taste Your Blasphemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293192) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

I need your scent all over me              我要被你的气味布满

I need to taste your blasphemy          我要品尝你亵神的话语

I need to know with certainty             我需要确切地知晓

The nectar was worth the squeeze    这花蜜值得不辞劳苦

\- Otep, “Special Pets”                           -“特殊的宠物”

 

*

 第一部分  
  
Dean第一次看见的时候，他几乎无法认出Sam。眼前的男人们全部赤裸上身，却只有一个不着片缕。那个并不是Sam，可是Dean的惊讶不减分毫。那是他的宝贝弟弟，穿着皮裤，阴茎在拉开的拉链出暴露出来。  
  
他的脑子转了好几分钟才对眼前看到的画面反应过来。就像那些特别困难的猎鬼，每个人都被撕得破碎。在他脑海中溃不成形。Dean大概过了五分钟才想通，那一瞬间一阵热浪卷上他的脖子。  
  
色情片。  
  
妈的，但那依旧难堪。他的弟弟正在演着什么BDSM的色情剪辑……只是并非男女之间。  
  
Sam脸上的那个表情……该死，那是炽热的，那是欲求和饥渴。他那么全神贯注地看着他，以至于当有人伸手抓住他的肩膀，Dean几乎一下扭断他的手腕。“你有兴趣？”那只手的主人问道。“他这个周末每晚都来。”  
  
这能说明不少，Dean想着，然后摇了摇头。“只是看着。”  
  
神秘人笑起来，然后对他眨眼。“被吓到了？”Dean做了个鬼脸，让神秘人笑的更欢。“不是你平常的口味，我能看出。天然sub？”  
  
Dean哼声。“不怎么。”  
  
台上的什么吸引了Dean的注意。Sam正把什么塞进那个金发男人的屁股。全部人都安静了下来，好像大家都在屏住呼吸。一旦Sam完成了他的动作，很明显能看出那是一个振荡器。  
  
一阵高声的震频充斥了整个屋子，同时响起的是那男人的呻吟。Sam悠闲地靠在椅子上，依然坚挺而且……显得平淡无奇。那“sub”开始蠕动起来，在束缚中扭动。震动声升高了一个调而那男人的呻吟也尖声起来。  
  
神秘人抓住Dean，把他向后按在自己胸前。“上面那个男人，他总能得到自由的sub的献身，他可以得到任何一个人。”神秘人覆住Dean的鼠蹊，Dean把他挣脱。“他说，”那男人接着说。“他在等待真正拥有他的心上人。”  
  
震动器又升高一级，那sub的呻吟已经成为名副其实的尖叫。Dean意识到他正带着阴茎环（曾经有非常变态的女人让他戴过一次，但这看起来只是单纯的残忍。）他感觉自己的阴茎一阵抽动，他不确定是因为同情还是欲望。  
  
振幅持续上升，那sub真的开始哭喊起来。带着话语，这一次。“求你，哦妈的，哦求你主人，上帝，求求你……”Sam笑起来，脸上的光亮近乎残忍。  
  
他再次调高设定。Dean以一个完美的角度看着那绝望的男人抽动的阴茎以及上面的束缚。“妈的，该死求你，主人，求求你，让我射吧。求你。”那sub真的开始乞求起来。  
  
“不，”Sam简单明了。震动器更加猛烈地运作。那sub并未能坚持更久，他以有限的角度弓身，晕了过去，阴茎夸张地抽动着。一次没有解脱的高潮。  
  
震动停止了，Sam放下遥控站起身。他一边套弄自己一边走向那sub，然后射在他的阴茎环和外阴。  
  
人群分散开来，回到自己的房间或者家，任何一个能够解决刚刚聚集起来的色欲的地方。Dean正打算溜走，而此时一个大约和Sam一般高却瘦弱得多的男人站到台上解开了那个已经失去意识的sub。“耶稣基督，”他对Sam说道，怒气腾腾。“他他妈的不是你的sub，混球。”  
  
Sam耸肩，看起来毫无所动。“是你把他的今晚给我的。”  
  
“你不应该折磨他。”男人咆哮，取下对方的阴茎环。那sub立刻射了，没有借助任何其他抚慰。  
  
Sam笑了。“他渴望被折磨。”他看着那Dom。“你是个双面胶，对吧？”  
  
男人红了脸。“操你，混蛋。”  
  
Dean几乎忍不住插手，看着男人猛地一拳甩向Sam。然而Sam轻易地挡开了，Dean也放松下来。  
  
“随便吧，兄弟，”他弟弟轻松地说。“好好了解你的sub。”  
  
Dean抓住时机逃离现场。如果说他从这次经历有任何得益，就是了解到Sam可能会陷入危险。生气的dom或者……性病……或者……这是Dean的DNA里对于保护Sam本能的反应。  
  
而且一定存在对他而言更好的方式。  
  
那么要做的只剩一件事。  
  
调查。  
  
*  
  
每当Sam做这些……东西……他回来睡下之后不再噩梦缠身。这是Dean注意到的第一件事。紧接着他注意到Sam接下来几天看起来也轻松了些。他的动作更为迅速，敏捷，人也变得优雅些。他显得更放松，愉悦。  
  
这种活动对他有利，无论是因为什么糟透了的理由。而据Dean所知，Sam从未对男人表现过任何兴趣。除了学术上说，也许要算和海妖那个不堪回首的夜晚。  
  
Dean等到Sam深夜离开，一边喃喃什么去找间商店添置衣物，这边Dean就马上打开了电脑。他在搜索引擎上输入“同性恋色情片”，感觉再次回到了少年时期，然后在页面还未显示完全就关掉窗口。他重新打开浏览器，谷歌下面那个跳动的光标仿佛都闪着嘲笑的光。  
  
最后，他按动键盘，“doms和subs”，接着进入了一个相当有用的维基页面，拓展着那晚他看到的情景所相关的信息。Sam那时限制了那个奴隶的高潮，于是Dean又打开一个新的页面输入“高潮限制”。相关词条下显示出一个接一个的网站，Dean抽出——他扫过钱包里五张信用卡的其中一张；“George Lennon”——George Lennon的信用卡加入了一个看起来最好的网站的白金会员。  
  
他不能下载上面的片子，但是可以在线浏览。最靠谱的就是kink.com——他看到那么多女同色情片的时候有点心猿意马，但很快把心思拉回正事上来。他的坚挺跳动着，这并不是个好消息。男同，Dean，男同。  
  
他关掉自己最喜欢的那个网站，深吸口气。他可以的。  
  
为了Sam。  
  
*  
  
门跟着Sam后脚关上，Dean脑海里正进行Sam可以变得更好的对峙。至少暂时如此，不然他在Sam出门前就该拦在他和门之间对他说教起来。  
  
……这听起来真不是个好主意，而且非常可能发生的结果是被门摔在脸上撞断鼻梁骨。  
  
Dean用额头顶在门上叹口气，用耳朵留意着Sam尚未走远的任何痕迹。Impala的钥匙还在口袋，说明无论Sam的目的地是哪里，都在步行的路程之内。言语从来不是他的强项——行动对他来说有效得多，而他也鲜少因为做错事而把事情搞糟。  
  
至少Sam，在冲动出门前也没把东西全带走，所以他总得回来。Dean会一直等着。  
  
他脱得只剩一条黑色内裤，然后挣扎要不要把它们也脱掉。天气并不温暖，但他看到文章里有提到Dom在有意定下关系前比较乐意先欣赏自己的所有物。他还买了一个合适自己的阴茎环。他咬住唇好一阵，接着脱掉内裤，把它扔到角落。  
  
他可以的。他迅速套弄自己，让阴茎足够坚挺让环滑入，确认一切就绪，性器兴奋地跳动着。他做过调查。他可以做到。  
  
Sam应该会有自己的一套玩具，除非他并没有特别挑选，只是随手用当地俱乐部的备用。但Dean已经买好用具。偷偷溜到附近的邮局去接收他买的新玩具可不是什么轻松活儿。他将它们陈列在靠近门边的床上。Sam一进门就能看见。  
  
Dean跪在房间正中，四肢颤抖着。他能把一切控制权交到他弟弟手上么？那个他帮忙换过尿布，绑过鞋带的孩子。他可以和他的弟弟上床么？  
  
他能让他弟弟安然无恙么？  
  
能，可以，当然。  
  
剩下的，只是等Sam回家，希望他的姿势能比他的话语更有说服力。  
  
*  
  
刚听到门外Sam的声响，Dean便不由得紧张起来。Sam打开门，立刻定住了。Dean能从他蒙住的双眼感觉到Sam并未打开灯。现在应该已经夜深了。  
  
“Dean……”他缓慢地一个个字吐出。“这是什么？”Dean没有回答。记住这个游戏的每条规则对他来说并不容易，但他还是对“许可”这个概念铭记于心。Sam还没有允许他开口，因此他还不能回答。  
  
他的选择看似是正确的，因为Sam接了下去。“你可以回答。”  
  
由于双眼都是眼罩覆盖的阴影，令人非常难以控制环顾四周寻找Sam的欲望。对于他这样一个庞大的身躯，他移动的时候不可思议地安静。这正是Dean一开始选择眼罩的原因；睁开眼看得诱惑太过强烈，他不确定自己能否抵制。  
  
“你练习了多久？”Sam问，Dean感到有些困惑。  
  
“两个星期？”他说，句尾带着一点疑问。  
  
“命令还是服从？”Sam再问，Dean笑起来。  
  
“服从。”  
  
Sam又安静了下来，Dean不知道他是否移动，然后感觉到自己紧绷起来。  
  
“安全词？”  
  
“Impala。”回答非常迅速。这是全部网站都提到的首要。  
  
他非常热爱自己的车子，热爱尚不足以形容，不过这不是他通常会在性爱的时候提起的话题。  
  
Sam的声音，当其再次响起，忽而转换到了Dean的另一边，让他抽动一下。“你之前有过多少个主人？”  
  
Dean畏缩一下。“一个也没有。”  
  
“你在对我说谎么？”  
  
“不。”Dean不认为俱乐部的那个男人能算得上。他们并没有做任何事，无论如何，Dean将他挡开了。他之前还被另外一个男人搭讪过好几次——顶着这样的脸蛋，谁能抗拒？——但他从未答应任何一个的邀请。如今他不确定这是件好事，还是坏事。  
  
Sam弹了弹舌头。“很好。你对什么感觉到不适？老实回答，我不会批判你。”  
  
“灌肠，”Dean立刻回答，引来Sam的一声轻笑。“对不起，我看过那些片子可我……不行。就是不行。”他颤抖一下，意识到自己脱离了角色。“很抱歉……你想我叫你什么？”  
  
Sam坐在他身旁的床上，Dean能听到弹簧的声音。“Sam就行，”他回答。“先生是爸爸，主人……太蠢了。那个地方的sub每次那样叫我我都忍不住大笑。”Dean点了点头，感激地。他希望Sam能继续做他的Sam而不是成为‘先生’。“还有什么你不喜欢的？”  
  
“尿管。还有粪便。”  
  
Sam又窃笑起来。“好的。你喜欢什么？”他一定是看到了床边，接下去说。“这些看起来很有趣。木浆，你喜欢被打。肛塞，其中一个是震动的。假阳具，全是震动的。嗯……我觉得我知道怎么开始你这个特殊的癖好了，Dean。”Dean被那声音惹得浑身颤抖。这是Sam在俱乐部那时同样的语调。  
  
他的主意奏效了。他心中紧绷的那个担忧的结松解开来，忽然间他似乎能呼吸得更加畅顺一些。  
  
至少直到Sam再次开口。恐惧又聚集在Dean的下腹，让他非常希望自己能看到他的弟弟。“你能证明么，Dean？”Sam问道，Dean不知道如何回答。这不是真的，但需要他献出他不能承受失去的东西。“你能向我证明你是我的，而且只属于我么？”  
  
“我要怎样才能做到？”Dean回答，心跳加快。  
  
Sam坐回床沿，看起来若有所思。“你能让我触碰你，挑逗你，让你浴火浑身却无从发泄么？”Dean因为他的言辞而绷紧，性器却抽动起来。Sam眼眉一挑。“那么，答案似乎非常明显。别动。”  
  
他从床边滑下，站到Dean身旁，贴着他蹲下。Dean坐得直直的一动不动，至少坚持到Sam的手伸出来握住他的性器。他无法控制自己反应性的跳动。一瞬间他有些害怕Sam会因为他动了而惩罚他，但Sam只是轻笑着收紧了掌握。“我们不会对这个问题有顾虑吧，Dean？”  
  
Dean回答的时候有些喘不过气，但Sam并未评价。“不，”他扭动着。Sam套弄着他，动作缓慢而甜美，延续了感觉有好几个小时，直到Dean感觉高潮开始从脊椎底部酝酿而起，他腰部抽动着——但解放没有来临。他甚至都没有意识到自己从喉头发出的哭喊，失望在他胸中聚集。他想他妈的射出来该死。他向Sam低沉笑声的方向转头，在眼罩下皱起眉头。  
  
“求你，”他请求，态度尽可能地好。  
  
“不，我不认同。我认为你应该站起来，洗个冷水澡，然后我们明天重新开始。”Sam的声音厌倦而含糊，但语气里毫无疑问地带着一丝热度，而从来没有人否认Dean是一个明察秋毫的情人。  
  
“那你呢？”他问，手指抽动着想要回报。  
  
Sam在他额侧印下一个吻。“我会和你一起射，Dean。”  
  
于是Dean缓慢，痛苦地站起身，走到浴室，带着那么强烈的释放自己的诱惑，但坚持住了。他不确定为什么，也许是因为他还带着那个阴茎环，或者是因为他知道Sam会对他失望。  
  
他一手拿着眼罩和毛巾走出浴室，另一手则握着阴茎环。  
  
“我软下来之后它就掉了。”他说着将其递给Sam。  
  
Sam眯起眼看了他一秒，点点头。“晚安，Dean。”停顿一下后他说道。  
  
“晚安，Sam。”  
  
他们回到各自的床上一觉睡到天明，但自那之后每当他们停车住宿，房间里总是只有一张大床。  
  
*  
  
整整一个星期，他被套弄到兴起但不允许高潮，然后Dean的自控几近崩溃。这比Dean想象中早了三天，比Sam的估计则长了四天。Sam让Dean进行了又一次测试，然后把Dean支到浴室，而当Sam打开门——完全是因为他要在药箱里找点东西而不是因为他不信任Dean——他发现自己的哥哥在自慰。阴茎环还套着，那代表着什么，但Sam的愤怒瞬间燃起，伸手把热水关掉。  
  
可以看出Dean已经迷失到了什么程度——他直到这时才注意到Sam，而不是在他进门那一刻。“到床上去。”Sam说，语气像钢铁一样坚硬。  
  
“你该死的想怎么样？”Dean问，依然一手握着他鲜红，看起来怒气奔腾的阴茎。  
  
Sam笑了，但表情相当危险，Dean用力吞咽一下。“到，”Sam用最友好的语气说道。“床上去。”  
  
Dean扯了条毛巾，在走到床边的同时把自己擦干。“现在呢，Sam？”他问，心脏狂跳着。  
  
“双手举过头顶，双腿打开。”Dean缓慢地执行。从他们开始这个……无论是什么，似乎还没有产生和平常十分不同的感觉，但他有预感这不会持续多久了。Sam把皮手铐从行李中掏出，它们看起来很和善，非常的舒服，大概也十分昂贵。Dean忍不住轻微地皱起眉头。  
他是不是在别人身上也用过这个？“这是我为你买的。”Sam说道，Dean不由得睁大了眼。Sam还有能力能读到他的思想，还是……“我不需要那些超能力也能看懂你的表情。”Sam轻松地笑着。  
  
他再次看向Dean，好像他才是他的宝贝弟弟，让Dean心里有什么松了开来。  
  
“你相信我么，Dean？”这是一切的关键。Dean条件反射地点点头。这是真的，即使，也许特别是经过过去的这一年，他依然全身心信任着Sam。令他动摇的只是他的内心。开锁的响声引回Dean的主意，他的眼睛落回Sam身上，看着他在袋子里再拿出另一件物品。  
  
先是一管润滑剂，Dean对肛交已经不是生手。他上过不少女孩，有些就喜欢来点有趣的——比如肛交。但他一向只是射手，不是接球手。  
  
Sam挤出一些在手指上，抹开。“我会把你的脚也锁起来，”他随意地说道。“你记得自己的安全词么？”  
  
“Impala，”Dean立刻回答。“我不会忘记的。”  
  
Sam把类似绳索的东西绕在他手腕上，Dean试验性地拽了一下，意识到绳索另一头缠在了床脚。他的双腿完全被迫分开，全然的暴露。  
  
Dean已经很多年没有脸红过，而考虑到自己如此硬挺的阴茎，他很意外此时此刻自己居然还能露出那个表情。Sam润滑过的手指按在他的臀部，抹在穴口。  
  
Dean全身紧绷了，但他的兄弟只是继续用手指打着圈，直到Dean开始扭起腰，渴望得到更多的接触。  
  
Sam滑进半根手指，添上更多润滑。他在周围探寻着，直到擦过某个Dean只在少年时期体检的时候才意识到存在的部位。他的前列腺传出点击般的火花，让他眼前一黑，喉间发出一声低吼。Sam笑起来再次触摸那处，笑容看着Dean剧烈抽动的腰部变得愈加灿烂。  
  
他又加入另一根手指，温吞地进出，特意忽视Dean的前列腺即使对方已经忍不住呜咽出声，汗流浃背。“我今晚不会操你”Sam思索着，手指悠哉地左右翻弄。“我接下来要做的事情并不需要太多的准备工作。”  
  
Dean猛地睁开眼，感觉到Sam的手指退出自己身体，抽出一个细长，漆黑的玩具。那看起来并不大，比电筒要细，头部成球状。那明显是个假阳具，但看起来并不会对他产生很大压力。“还好么，Dean？”  
  
“是的，Sam，”他没有犹豫，试着把窜腾上阴茎的欲望压下。他刚刚才找回呼吸，Sam就把假阳具挤进了Dean的身体。它涂满润滑，很轻易地滑进来，粗细也没有为他带来不适。  
  
Sam放开手，然后爬上床用膝盖顶着以免玩具滑出他哥哥的体内。  
  
“这样，”他用非常可信的语气，“它就不会掉出来。而我也能感觉到你的渴望。”Sam挤压一下Dean的阴囊，Dean对死神发誓他没有尖叫出声。  
  
那假阳具贴着他的前列腺，但由于没有动静，Dean正开始放松下来，而此时它震动了起来。那他妈的根本不是个假阳具，是个振动棒。就像Dean在俱乐部里看到Sam的时候那个。  
  
它拼命地震动着，直接刺激他的前列腺，让Dean发出悲鸣，腰和性器都抽搐着。前液缓慢地沿着阴茎流下，间或Sam伸手抹去，然后把手指舔舐干净。  
  
当Dean开始止不住扭动，他把振动器开大了一档。Dean再次尖叫起来，用力咬住嘴唇不发出声响。忽然间他意识到着就是之前那个sub的感觉，在俱乐部里，被束缚着，被折磨。  
  
这感觉该死的棒。  
  
振动棒又高了一档，Sam笑着看Dean眼睛向后翻去。“你想要个口塞么，Dean？”Dean摇头。“好回答，”Sam赞许地应道，Dean慢慢放松全身，瘫在床上。  
  
至少直到振动器再次升级。Dean的性器狠狠跳动一下，打在他下腹，流下一条细小的粘液痕迹。Sam俯下身将其舔去，头发撩动着Dean的阴茎。这几乎超越了人的承受范围，Dean再次低吼着，阴茎抽动得像在高潮，却没有任何东西射出。他无力地瘫在床上，腰骑在Sam的大腿，想要把振动器挤出，试图真正地高潮。  
  
然而，Sam只是再次开大一档。“你做得很好，Dean，”Sam轻柔地说，贴着他的腹部。“还有两档。你能做到么，Dean，为了我？”Dean疯狂地点头，因为也许到了最后，他就能他妈的终于能射出来。Sam贴着他的阴囊扭动膝盖，将其按压在他的身体，让Dean终于忍不住叫出声。  
  
“哦妈的，”他的声音比叫声低沉。“妈的，再来一次。”  
  
Sam就那样做了，用他的大腿研磨他哥的阴囊。它红肿着，沉重，丰满而抽动着，准备在最合适的时刻射出。Sam再次确认一下阴茎环，以防万一，让Dean低吟起来。  
  
他调高震动。Dean几乎全身都不堪重负，拳头紧紧地抓住扣在手腕的锁链，背高高弓起，Sam可以轻易在他身下塞进一个枕头，如果他想要的话。  
  
Dean洁白的皮肤红透了，生气勃勃的样子，让Sam不禁低头舔弄他的乳头，让Dean浑身颤抖，想要把胸部挪开——或者更加贴近Sam饥渴的嘴。他含入Dean左边的乳头，狠狠吸吮。  
  
他能感觉到Dean的阴茎立刻产生另一阵近乎高潮的抽动。他心中默默记下Dean的乳头十分敏感。  
  
最后一次调高震档，然后用手指将其用力顶在Dean的前列腺。Dean已经在乞求，真正地乞求，用已经无法理解的话语。当他的阴茎第三次猛烈抽动，它已经完全覆盖在前液中，看起来几乎像是涂满润滑，Sam慢慢把震动降下来，直到完全关掉。  
  
Dean重重落回床上，仿佛被切断引线的木偶。Sam抽出振动器，接着立刻填入自己的手指。“Dean，你还醒着么？”他语气好笑地问。  
  
“恩哼，”Dean声音沙哑地回答，用力吞咽着。  
  
“哦很好。我要给你上堂生物课。你听过前列腺挤压？”  
  
Dean摇头，全身都在颤动。“这是当一个人，或者一个物体，按摩你的前列腺直到高潮。但当你高潮的时候，那会将一切都抽空，你也许在高潮后甚至根本无法勃起。所以我们今晚就要试验一下这个。”Dean猛地睁大眼看着Sam。“你想射，我就让你射，Dean。不只是一次。”他笑起来，比鲨鱼感觉还要可怕。“我想多少次就多少次。”  
  
Dean再次悲鸣，狠狠抽动着感觉到Sam的手指再次开始按揉他被虐待过的前列腺。那感觉那么他妈的好，他迎上Sam的手指，嘟哝着，低吼着，然后乞求着。“求你，求你，妈的，操——，求你了，拿下来，把环摘下来，妈的Sam求你我好想射，我要死了。Sammy……”  
  
他能感觉到有什么在他体内酝酿起来，从足尖以及头顶，从下而上或者从上而下或者同时运行着，将火花遍布他的肌肉和神经。他的高潮聚集在前列腺，他能感觉到那里的脉动，以及自己的性器抽动着，忽然间阻止他高潮的束缚被移去了，而他的身体本就一触即发。  
  
那高潮感觉像持续了一辈子，带着后劲的颤动。当他张开眼，看到自己的下腹，大腿，床单，以及Sam的手都洒满了自己的精液。Sam缓慢地将其舔去，猫咪一般，目光钉在Dean的脸上。“深呼吸，”Sam警告道。“趁还来得及。”  
  
然后那振动棒又滑了回来，开到最大，让Dean失声尖叫。  
  
他那晚高潮了四次。  
  
他从未睡得如此香甜。  
  
*  
  
自那天后事情变得更加激烈起来。Sam一旦踏出那一步就再也无法把手从Dean身上挪开，而他对那美妙的感觉猝不及防。他们向来比寻常的兄弟间身体接触要更多一些，也许由于他们从小在旅途中相依为命，自记事开始便形影不离。但这不一样。  
  
他们在餐厅依然席面而坐，依旧继续着猎魔救人的工作，Dean仍然是主导者，Sam的保护者。  
  
但一旦关上旅店的门，当他们迎面走向那张共同的床，Sam的命令就是一切。有时这也很有趣，有时则让人抓狂，还有些时候Dean会意识到自己有多么糟糕。即使Sam并没有真的上他，也许永远也不会。  
  
大多数时间，Sam满足于探索，触摸。自从那次Dean太过强烈的高潮导致他两天都没能勃起来，之后的一周里Sam每天晚上走进房间，眼里都带着那个神情。  
  
“衣服脱掉，”他用性感得不像话的语气命令道。Dean没有犹豫，不再有，立刻停下手上的所有事情。他慢慢关上手提，一旦等到它完全关闭便立刻起身。他脱掉衬衫，解开皮带让裤子滑下。  
  
“床上？”Dean沙哑地问道。  
  
Sam将头偏到一边，看起来诡异地像Castiel。“恩，”他发出鼻音，考虑着。“现在开始。”Dean脱掉内裤仰面躺在床上。“我们有规则了。”Sam警告，Dean点点头。“第一条，我不会再把你绑起来但你不允许动。第二条，我不会再帮你带上阴茎环但你不允许射。如果你射了，我们就重新开始。”  
  
Dean吞咽好几次才说出话来，他的喉咙因为情欲而绷紧。“好吧，”他轻叹。他的性器已经完全勃起，他确信自己没有Sam希望从他身上看到的自控。  
  
“这，”Sam在Dean的目光回到自己身上是说下去，“是一个关于触摸的学习。”他躺在Dean身边，一只温暖的手掌覆在他胸膛。“我将会抚摸你的全身，只用我的双手，也许这样你就不会一直担心受怕。”  
  
Dean感到一阵恐慌。“Sam，”他叫。  
  
“不，没关系，Dean，”Sam应道。“我明白的。我们会一起学。”他嘴角勾起一些，那清浅的酒窝勾起Dean的渴望。“准备好了么？”  
  
屋里紧绷的气氛一触即发，Dean意识到着一切的决定权都在他手里。他说不，它就会结束。Sam回到那些酒吧和俱乐部，而他则会落入一个愤怒的Dom手里。“是的，”他说，声音在房间里显得太过响亮。“我准备好了。”  
  
他的意思是“我是你的”但只是Sam没让他把这层说出口。  
  
Sam点头，笑得愈加灿烂。“闭上眼睛，Dean。”Dean遵从了。他在黑暗中等待着第一次碰触。当它来临时，即使在意料之中，依然让他浑身一震。他在Sam手掌下跳起，让他的兄弟笑出声来。“放松，Dean。”  
  
慢慢的，随着一点努力，Dean在他手下放松下来，变得绵软而柔顺，任Sam的手从他背后开始摩擦。一次美好的背部按摩一直是Dean的弱点。Sam持续了足够长的时间让Dean感觉自己要就此陷入睡眠。他依然硬挺着，但这比其他的一切感觉都要抽象，他那么舒适，柔软，事件万物都感觉如此美妙。  
  
他意识到Sam提起他的手臂开始按揉它们的背部，然后是每一只手掌，那感觉就他妈的如同身在天堂——他不记得自己曾经到过那儿，但他觉得那应该就是这个感觉。Sam回到他的下腰，Dean翻过身让他更好地接触，听着Sam低沉的笑声在枕头里微笑起来。  
  
Sam按摩着他的双腿以及双脚，Dean不确定他还能保持清醒多长时间。直到Sam的手落到他臀部，拉开两边肉瓣。Dean太过放松无法立刻绷紧，但他全身定住了。“放松，Dean，”Sam喃喃，他一定比Dean想象中贴近得多，因为Dean能从皮肤上感觉到他的呼吸。  
  
他试图集中注意，但此时Sam的嘴唇落到他皮肤上，舔舐着，轻咬着在他后背一路往下，留下细碎的齿印。他扭动起来，感觉到他困在身体与床单之前的性器热烈回应。然后Sam做了最不可思议的事。Sam将他的臀瓣拉得更大然后把嘴唇贴在穴口上。Dean用力咬住枕头，不让自己迎上他兄弟的脸。  
  
这应该让他觉得恶心，但他只感觉该死地美妙。Sam舔舐着，同时用手指按摩他的臀部，会阴以及阴囊底部——他从来不知道那里会如此敏感，该死。  
  
Dean根本无法抑制自己发出的声音，他试图咬住嘴唇，但它们还是照样漏出来。  
  
他能透过皮肤感觉到Sam的笑，然后终于放弃了尝试。  
  
终于，在一个世纪的折磨之后，Sam带着淫靡的水声抬起头，声音稍微有些沙哑。“转过身，Dean。”  
  
挣扎了两次Dean才终于翻过身，他的眼睛在看到自己的阴茎时睁大了。它那么庞大。鲜红，抽动，生气勃勃。Dean短促地吸了口气，迅速闭上眼睛。  
  
他不可能坚持下来。  
  
但Sam又开始着手于他的脚板，充分按摩他每只脚和腿的上部，引起他性器的跳动。每次他的手触及Dean大腿根部，Dean都做好他弟的手触摸自己阴茎的准备。但一旦他完成了双腿，Sam跳过他的阴茎瞄准了腹部。  
  
Sam的手掌摸索过Dean的每一道伤痕，在两边髋骨上方轻轻摩擦，修长的手掌抚摸着他腹部的皮肤，然后只用指尖划回来。等到Sam到达他的胸膛，Dean已经满身鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
他正开始放松下来，Sam忽然同时掐住了他两边乳头。双方都惊讶地意识到Dean就这样射了出来。Sam眨眨眼，破声而笑。“我知道你很敏感，Dean，不过这也太？”  
  
Dean的头回落到枕头上。“该死，”他轻声说。他没等Sam的指令就自觉翻过身，调整着姿势。  
  
“你在掩饰自己么？”Sam声音里带着怀疑。  
  
“不。”Dean回答。“你告诉我说如果我射了，我们就重新开始。”他把脸更用力地埋进枕头里。“然后我射了。”  
  
“那么我就重新开始。”Sam喃喃，一只手指沿着Dean的脊椎划过。  
  
他又重头来过。  
  
Dean又射了一次，才坚持下整个过程。到了最后他已经坚硬如铁，气喘如牛。他双手抓紧床单，用力得把床单从床单上扯了起来。Sam坐起身，扫视Dean的全身。“你做得很好。”Sam告诉他，再次露出那个宛若看宝贝弟弟般的笑容。  
  
Dean吐出憋得太久的一口气。“我可以——？”他开口，但又自己停了下来。  
  
“你可以什么，Dean？”Sam问，笑得更开。  
  
他自我挣扎了一下，说。“射。我可以射吗，求你了，Sam？”  
  
Sam凝视他许久。“是的，Dean。”他最终回答。“你可以射。”他伸手抓住Dean发痛的阴茎，让Dean啜泣着颤抖。“太敏感了？”Sam轻笑着问道。“我们试点别的。”然后Sam俯下身从Dean的阴囊一路舔到他抽动的勃起。  
  
他在鬼头像小猫一样地轻柔舔舐了满满一分钟，Dean才发出一声警告的喘息，贴着Sam的嘴唇射出。他依然迷离着，十分钟后Sam帮他们清理干净，换了被脏污的床单，躺回床上。几乎在感觉到他缩到被子里的同时，Dean立刻贴到他的怀里。  
  
他们就那样睡去，像小狗那样纠缠着。  
  
Dean感觉一切仿佛都不再一样。  
  
*  
  
他们在伊利诺斯一个荒郊处理一个案子，正是这时Dean才感觉到一切确确实实地改变了。  
  
当时一切都很轻松顺利；他和Sam总是绕着对方屁股转，但事情比想象中还要顺利。Sam对着他的手提，Dean俯身靠近，伸手指向屏幕，忽然开窍。Sam一定是意识到什么出了问题，因为他从椅子上转过身，问道。“怎么了？有什么问题？”  
  
“没事。”他短促地说。“我很好。”Sam挑起一边眉毛，但没有做声。Dean的脸跟他贴得很近，太近。一切就如他的醍醐灌顶一般忽如其来。他和Sam已经做尽了床笫之间的所有，只剩最后两件事：Sam没有上过Dean；他们从未亲吻。  
  
低头看进Sam略微疑惑的眼睛，Dean又意识到另外两个问题：如果这是其他人（比如Cassie）他早就已经吻下去了，而，如果Sam不希望Dean亲吻他呢？“你确定？”Sam在一阵紧绷的沉默后问道。  
  
“是的。”Dean轻轻说道，也是在说服自己，管他的。他在Sam的双唇上印下一个轻柔地吻，然后晃回床边清理枪支。他扫了一眼Sam，他迷糊的样子非常可爱。  
  
他正开始拆开自己最喜欢的那一把，Sam从房间那头走过来一手抓住Dean凌乱的头发。“那算什么，Dean？”  
  
“什么算是什么？”Dean应道，尽了全力不让舌头打结。  
  
“恩，兄弟，你吻了我。”  
  
Dean挑起眉。“恩，没错，”他用同样的语气回答。“怎么了？”  
  
他弟弟脸上闪过的表情半是挫败半是恼羞成怒，Dean非常高兴自己是那个始作俑者。“我没有……我以为你不想，”Sam最终说道。  
  
Dean抿了下唇，开始在枪支零件上抹油，清理。“那么，”他手上忙活着。“为什么不？”不过那只是个设问，Sam只来得及吸一口气他就自己作出了回答。“我们现在在一起，不是么？”  
  
Sam的手指在Dean的头发梳了一下，两下。“对，”他轻声说。“我想是的。”  
  
第二天，Dean那边的床头柜上出现了一个厚实的皮革手链，有三处发亮的金属扣。它能容纳四个小型飞镖，但这明显不是重点。  
  
它代表着“我的”。  
  
Dean带上的时候Sam还在浴室，这也许就是他安排好的。Dean伸出发抖的手将它从木头桌面上拿起，缠在自己的左腕。非常舒服，长短合适，不会太紧阻碍血液流通，也不会太松以致从手上滑落。他盯着看直到听见水声停止。当他听到Sam在浴室里走动的声音，Dean下了床，穿上T恤坐在手提旁浏览案件的线索。他还穿着内裤，但没有费劲穿上裤子。  
  
当他的弟弟从浴室里出来，他非常小心地不去看向Sam，但他知道Sam过来查看Dean的研究之前已经看过床头柜上。“这毫无疑问是个撒盐烧尸的活儿，”Dean说，伸出空余那只手指向屏幕。“我昨晚没注意到但这里绝对有规律。”他点开另一个页面。“全部都是女性，在18到25岁之间。那就是为什么最后一个女孩活了下来，那天是她的生日，她正好到了26岁。没有符合要求。”  
  
“对幽灵是谁有头绪么？”Sam问道，伸出手抚摸Dean的背部和肩膀。  
  
“不，还没。”  
  
他们接下来的两天都花在了查案上。  
  
*  
  
在他们出城的路上，Dean找了一间咖啡店，里面有Sam喜欢的什么摩卡冰沙。“你要点什么，宝贝？”Dean打开车门，不经意地对他兄弟问道。  
  
“嗯。”Sam的声音感觉有些惊讶。“不，不用。”  
  
Dean爬出车子，Sam打开手提查看案件分布图。在德州威彻塔瀑布有个可能是他们的案子。还有一个看起来像是变形怪的在科罗拉多丹佛。Sam转过身伸手去拿他的记事本，差点摸到Castiel的大腿让他几乎吓出了心脏病。“你好，Sam，”他用轻快的语调打招呼。  
  
Sam浑身一震，差点把大腿上的笔记本抖到地下。“你他妈的怎么回事，Cas，”Sam喘过气来说道。“响响铃之类的好吗。”  
  
Cas眨眼，将头歪到一边。“你想在我身上挂铃铛？我以为你对给Dean带项圈比较感兴趣，Sam。”  
  
“哦上帝，”Sam一只手捂住脸。“你想怎样，Cas？”他含糊地问。  
  
“我只是过来确认一下你们的精神健康状况，”他说着伸手触向Sam的双眼之间。“你感觉恢复得不错，考虑到发生过的事情。”Sam闭上眼睛，感觉……有什么东西……透过Castiel的手涌到他体内。“是的，”最后他说。“我很好。”  
  
Castiel收回了手。“你让他快乐么？”  
  
“恩，”Sam说，“我想是的。”  
  
“问问他，”Castiel建议道。“还有……注意安全。”  
  
等Sam张开眼看向后座，Castiel已经消失了。他将注意力回到手上的调查，双眼盯着却无法集中。Dean回到车里时手中拿着一杯黑糖玛奇朵和一个垃圾袋。“嘿，我给你买了点南瓜饼。”Dean说着把袋子扔到他腿上。  
  
Sam一言不发地伸手，解开Dean的手链。Dean一感觉到它摘下来整个人都定住了。“你快乐么，Dean？”Sam问道。“这真的是你想要的？”  
  
Dean沉默了，他不知道如何说起。沉默延续得越久，Sam的表情就愈加阴沉。他缓慢地把手从Dean的手腕缩走，带走了他的手链。  
  
“哦，”他轻声说。“噢上帝，Dean，我很抱歉。”他放下本子，饼干和饮料打开车门。在Dean没有反应过来之前车门就重新关上了。  
  
“狗娘……Sam，等等，Sam！！！”但等他从车里出来，Sam已经不见了。  
  
等他终于回到旅馆，那手链静静地躺在床上。  
  
Sam的行李已不见踪影。

*

 

第二部分

 

Once upon a time                                 曾几何时

I ripped the wings from my spine       我从脊背撕下羽翼

But when I hide inside your eyes        可每当躲在你眼里

I still pretend that I can fly                  我总装作还能飞翔

“Special Pets”, Otep                             “特殊的宠物”

 

*

  
Dean愣了好几个小时才反应过来，Sam又扔下他走了。再一次。他一刻不停地轰炸他弟弟的手机，发现转到语音信箱之后留下一条又一条怒气腾腾的留言。  
  
这样延续了两天，他的留言已经变成乞求，最后一次接通时那个电子音告诉他你所拨打的电话已停机。接着他打给了Bobby。  
  
Bobby的声音就和Dean三天前那样愤怒。“我不知道你都做了什么，白痴，但是Sam在我这里留了句话。”Dean立刻停了嘴，屏住呼吸等待着。“他说，给我点时间，别再打过来了。”  
  
悲伤重重砸在Dean的胸中，让他一瞬间感觉头重脚轻，重重坐到身后的床上。“你能给我回句话么，如果他再打回来？”他问道，声音轻得恍如气音。  
  
Bobby没有回答，Dean当做默认。“告诉他他没有给我反应的时间，因为他的问题把我问懵了。我不知道他竟然会怀疑这个。”Bobby吐出一声沉重的叹息。“好吧，我会告诉他。”  
  
“谢谢，Bobby。”Dean挂掉电话，将其贴在唇上。他不知道再过了多久，但他感觉他应该先吃点东西，再考虑接下来的计划。  
  
他从汉堡王买了点东西，然后到最近的折扣店给自己买台手提，因为Sam走掉的时候把他的带走了。是时候做点认真的调查。一开始他也许并不清楚和Sam之间开始这种……关系……意味着什么，如今却食髓知味。  
  
爱抚，以及被爱抚对他而言向来理所当然，直到Sam为止。每当他想到Sam，他都会硬挺得发痛，这也许是种条件反射，但他想到如果他是真心实意地被Sam吸引……那么便没有关系。  
  
他每天都会自慰，却每每在高潮之前停下来。四天后他得开始使用阴茎环。两周后，他给Sam的旧电子邮箱发了封邮件，上面只有一句话。兄弟，我的阴囊疼得我根本无法坐下。他希望Sam能听懂他指的什么。  
  
他不知道欲求不满真能如此折磨。  
  
邮件没有被立刻弹回，他感到胸中打结的忧虑产生出一丝希望，蔓延开来，然后发现自己每过一个小时都不自觉隔着裤子抚摸自己，想念着Sam。他查看自己的邮箱，一一细读他注册以来接收到的关于他和Sam之间关系发展的文章。  
  
有个人私下发过邮件给他。他写了一篇文章，没有提到任何名字，描述他所处的状况。他说他最好的朋友从伊拉克回来……变了个人。说他们开始了一段关系以帮助他，但现在事情一发不可收拾。回复的邮件中只有一句话，“你爱他吗？”  
  
那……一下子让所有迷惑都变得清晰起来。  
  
他真是个白痴。  
  
*  
  
Dean忽然惊醒，发现房间里出现另外的人，本能地摸向枕头下的抢。他迅速转身，但对方轻易地把枪从手上打掉，接着轻而易举将他压倒在床。能做到这些的只有一个人，那就是Sam。  
  
立刻放松下来，Dean无法控制地抬起腰蹭到Sam身上，他硬挺而胀痛，因为晚上他总是给自己带上阴茎环，试图压制住晨勃，以及防止自己睡着的时候射出来。  
  
Sam贴着他的头发笑起来。“你怎么知道是我？”他问。  
  
“你是唯一能不吵醒我就走进房间的人，”Dean回答。“也许你也是唯一我无法打赢的人。”  
  
他感觉到Sam贴着他头顶的笑容。“你愿意承认你不能打败我？”  
  
“既然是真的还有什么必要撒谎？”Dean问，蠕动起来伸手扶住Sam双肩以奇异地姿势拥抱他。这是带着手链的那条手臂。Sam忽然绷紧，Dean知道他也发觉了。  
  
“我们需要谈谈，Dean，”Sam提醒，Dean发出一声挫败的低吼。“不，我们得谈。Castiel让我思考一个问题。”  
  
Dean皱起眉，但还是放弃地坐起身。他的性器在内裤里明显地硬挺着，Sam却一眼都没去看。“好吧，”Dean叹口气。“要谈什么？  
  
“我问你你快乐么，为什么你没有回答？”Sam问道，瞬间，Dean觉得他从入门那刻起就迫不及待地想要这么问。  
  
“因为，”他话音未落，Dean立刻应道。“你吓着我了，然后就妄自断定一切。”Sam挑起眼眉。“老兄，拜托？如果我不……快乐，那我就不会坐在这里了。”Sam紧皱眉头，似乎努力消化着。“听着，Sammy。你是我弟弟，”Dean说下去。“你是我弟弟，而我深爱着你。”  
  
Sam的眼睛瞬间盯着他，然后一定是在Dean的眼神里看到了什么，因为他立刻发出命令：“站起来，衣服脱掉。”  
  
就那样，他们重回角色，Dean在脱掉裤子的时候简直想要欢呼。“上帝，Dean，”Sam的声音充满惊叹，一只手指划过他阴茎下方。“你真的两个星期都没有射？”  
  
“对，”Dean努力不让自己蹭到Sam的手上。  
  
Sam一下子把阴茎环脱下来接着把Dean的性器整根含入。Dean用尽了全部的自控才没有立刻射出。他呜咽着抓住床单，而Sam用力地吮吸让他双眼不受控制地向后翻去。  
  
高潮来得快到让他羞愧，Dean躺在床上，气喘吁吁头晕脑胀。Sam笑起来，俯下身温柔地亲吻。“对不起，”他轻轻对Dean说。“我不该就那样走掉。”  
  
Sam眼里燃烧着热度，接着手掌握住Dean再次性起的阴茎，套弄了几下。“翻过身，”他命令道。Dean的顺从没有丝毫犹豫。  
  
他悠哉地固定Dean的姿势，双腿张开，枕头垫在腰下。“我想操你。”Sam的嘴唇贴在Dean后背。“可以么？”  
  
Dean全身都绷紧了，带着恐惧和情欲，他沉默许久。他知道这是迟早的事，除此之外他们什么都做过了。“是的，”他回答。“可以，Sam。”他眼前只有一个选择。  
  
当他走上这条道路，他本意拯救自己的弟弟。他从未想象同时也拯救了自身。  
  
他张开双腿，脸埋在枕头里。Sam的手指拉开他臀瓣时产生一丝紧绷，但在Sam低头舔舐时几乎完全放松下来。他已经忘了自己有多爱这种感觉。  
  
他们得多点干这个。  
  
不仅是多一点。  
  
Dean几乎把嘴唇咬破，企图模糊自己的尖叫。“不，”Sam抬起头。“我想听见你的声音。”  
  
这么一个直接的命令让Dean除了服从别无选择。他放松下巴让声响从嘴边漏出。和女人做的时候他向来十分安静，只有随意的嘟哝，间或低叹或者呻吟。  
  
但和Sam一起，他几乎无法抑制。  
  
叹息，低吟，挣扎，乞求，脑海跳出的每一个念头都直接从口里吐出，Sam灵活的舌头与手指让他每一条神经都在颤抖。“可以了，”他无法忍耐地叫道，“已经可以了，求你，Sam，耶稣在上，他妈的够了！”  
  
Sam贴着他的皮肤笑，抬起头。“好吧，Dean。”他侧过身，双臀之间粘液带起的凉意让Dean一阵发抖。接着他弟弟的性器贴在穴口。“你确定？”  
  
“快进来！”Dean吼道，向后压在Sam的手上。Sam贴着他的入口慢慢套弄两下，接着缓慢地进入他的身体。大概过了一分钟，Sam的动作异常缓慢。当他完全进入，Dean吐出一口气放松下来，感受那火辣的灼痛以及饱满。  
  
Sam全身一震，手指抓紧Dean的腰。“我要动了，Dean，”Sam声音沙哑。Dean点头，不知道还能如何反应。Sam把他向前推，直到只剩顶端将他们相连。Dean挣扎着寻找借力点，在铺垫盖地的感官中沉浮。  
  
墙壁变得如此遥远，还有被单和枕头。Sam的手臂圈住他，开始摇动腰部，而Dean抓住他弟弟的后颈，让他们的脸贴得更近。Sam贴着他震颤起来，轻咬他的耳廓。“妈的，你真火辣。”他喃喃着射出，让Dean轻微收缩。  
  
他们迅速清理一下，在大床中间蜷缩在一起。过了好久，检查行李的时候Dean才发现自己没有带上手链。再一次，Sam也在浴室里，Dean偷偷把它带了回去。  
  
Sam趴回床上时他已经半睡半醒，他把Dean拉到怀里，好吧，Dean还是讨厌被这样抱着。“爱你，”Sam在他耳边低语。  
  
Dean笑起来。  
  
*  
  
第二天Dean正在洗澡，Sam随后跟着进来。他自顾自笑起来，对着水流仰起脸，感觉Sam贴上他的后背。“早，哥哥。”他低沉的声音潜到Dean的耳后。  
  
“早，”Dean应道，把背贴向Sam的胸膛。“以为你会再睡久些。”  
  
Sam耸了耸肩，吧Dean拉得更近。“有时很难睡得着。”他的声音几乎被掩盖在包裹着他们的水声中。Dean明白。在从地狱回来之后，只是在他独自一人时，他几乎完全无法入睡。即使现在，他依然偶尔彻夜不眠——而且他也知道自己有酗酒的习惯，但那的确非常助眠。  
  
他转过身抱住Sam的身侧，交换着早安吻，热水笼罩了他们。“让我们放个短假，”Dean提出。“睡点懒觉，吃些好的。”  
  
“然后做爱？”Sam替他说完，按住Dean的腰贴住自己。Dean弯起嘴角，像是一声嗤笑，然后长吻住Sam。他弓起背，下腰贴紧了Sam，将他们性起的阴茎贴在一起摩擦。  
  
Dean感觉这次似乎有点不同。Sam没有给他命令，他只是回应着。Dean享受这样的时刻，他的手链还躺在浴室柜子上。他不停吻着Sam，一只手滑下他们身体之间，抓住他兄弟坚硬的性器。Sam贴着他的唇低喘起来，跟随Dean套弄的节奏抽刺着。Dean的脑海模糊的情景一闪而过——Sam让他们转过身来，将他压在墙上，狠狠地操他。  
  
Sam发出含糊的闷哼随即射出，接着跪到地上在Dean腰间印下火热，湿润的吻。Dean硬得发痛——他永远无法适应——而他知道自己无法坚持多久。然后Sam将他含进嘴里，Dean尖叫出声，头靠在浴室湿润的墙面。  
  
“Sam，”他抽气。“Sam，我可以……求你了，我可以么……？”  
  
Sam眼神灼热起来，然后点了点头。就那么一下已经足够，Dean就那样达到高潮。  
  
*  
  
“有点事我想要谈谈。”Sam说，这时他们正坐在床上吃着披萨。“你可以拒绝，你随时都可以说不，但我觉得你会喜欢的。”Dean咽下他手上那片香肠披萨。  
  
“好吧，”他答应。“是什么？”  
  
“我们做过，也讨论过高潮控制，还有限制。现在……我想要再进一步。”  
  
Dean挑起一边眉毛，尽力不让自己脸红。“试过在命令下高潮么？”  
  
Dean盯着床罩。“恩……没。没有。”  
  
Sam笑了，露出深深的酒窝，然后俯身摸索Dean手腕的链子。“我们需要一个词，”他接下去说。“我们会训练你将其作为高潮的许可。可以是任何词语。整个概念就是你不能射，直到我说出这个词。”  
  
“你说我随时可以拒绝？”Dean轻轻问道，放下手上的披萨。Sam点头。“那么……好吧。我们可以试试。”  
  
后来，他真希望自己一开始就拒绝了，因为这很困难。心理以及生理上的。主要是生理上。  
  
第一次他应挑选的那个词射出，感觉像是将他全身抽空了。他之后两天都没法硬起来，但Sam显得那么快乐，让他无法在意。  
  
接下来他听着那个词射出六次。于是Sam说，在两个星期的练习之后，“好吧，我想我们已经准备好了。”  
  
Dean挑眉。“准备好做什么？”  
  
“准备好试验一下我是否真正掌控了你。我们要出门，我想你去挑个女孩。说服她跟你去洗手间。干她。别射。等你回来……那么……再说，怎样？”  
  
Dean的性器在裤子里一阵抽动。“好吧。”  
  
“就这么两个字？”Sam调戏道，Dean用吻成功让他闭嘴。  
  
*  
  
Dean如常在酒吧里四处打量。球桌在角落，但没有人在那赌球，再说他也不是冲着它来。周围女孩不少，但没有看上眼的。他点了杯饮料，等待着。  
  
说实话，他不确定自己想要做这个。他和Sam在一起足够长时间，而他的性欲也得到了充分的满足……这正是他最初找女人的唯一目的。没有Sam在身旁，他觉得一切都不对劲，好像他走进一个埋伏圈等着被攻击。  
  
这是荒谬的，但Dean就是感觉……不对。他再叫了一杯饮料，希望酒精能给他带来自己缺失的勇气。不久酒吧里就喧闹起来，接着他引起了一个长着大大蓝眼睛的漂亮棕发女孩的注意。她娇小迷人，矮矮的，细腰能一手圈住，就像他喜欢的那样。  
  
或者说，他曾经喜欢的那样。  
  
他给她买了杯饮料，然后短短聊了两句。一切都按计划进行中直到……“不如我们回你宾馆里，恩？”她问道，有些羞怯地向下望去，高高的颧骨抹开一笔粉色。  
  
“我不能，”Dean老实地说。“我妹妹在那儿睡觉。”他夸张地对她抛个媚眼，体内的酒精让他全身都慵懒起来。“为什么不直接去洗手间就好？”  
  
他的阴茎在裤子里充血硬挺，不大是因为她，更多地是因为他知道回到旅馆后等待他的是什么。但她已经蓄势待发，硬挺的乳头在背心下显露出来。他透过那薄薄的布料看到它们，于是他倾过身亲吻她的耳朵，用手指向下探去，摩擦其中的一个。  
  
她发出短促地尖叫，脸红得更加透亮，热情地点点头。那是个独立卫生间，Dean熟练地一只手把门锁上，完全没有停止亲吻她。他将她的背心拉起来，嘴唇含住她的乳头，隔着胸罩不停爱抚。她非常敏感，贴着他扭动着，感受他的吮吸和细细啃咬。“哦妈的，”她叫道，仿佛这是什么惊奇的事情。“妈的，让我来。”  
  
他松开手，她立刻跪下来扯开他的皮带，然后把裤子扯下来。她一下将他完全含入，技巧几乎和Sam一样棒。“妈的！”Dean大声叫道，腰无法控制地迎上她的脸。她倒是似乎并不在意，而如果这并不仅仅是一次实验，Dean会觉得她非常完美。她用力吸吮着，双颊凹陷下去，让他觉得脑子都要融化。他感觉达到了高潮的边缘，然后将她拉起，从钱包里抽出一个安全套。  
  
Dean让她转过身，扯下她的内裤扔在一边，从她裙下摸上去。她已经湿透了，准备好被进入，他还思考着是否应该在狠狠干她之前先给她美妙的口交回礼。但她张开腿，呻吟着。“哦上帝，拜托。”  
  
他带上安全套，她的手向后探感受他的进入。他已经很久没有和女人做过，让他得花上一秒钟重新调整。她迎上他的动作，镜子里映出她张开的嘴。“没事。你可以动。”  
  
他抽刺起来，用力得足以在她腰上留下青紫的手印。他能感觉到高潮翻涌上来，然后一只手往下摸，揉搓她的阴蒂。她立刻达到了高潮，他也感觉自己快要攀上顶端但是……他停在了那里，想射却射不出来。他假装了一下，立刻退出来，扯掉安全套然后穿好裤子。  
  
“谢谢，甜心。”他拖长口气说着亲吻她。  
  
她热情地回应但没有给他她的号码。“再见，”她轻快地说，然后溜回酒吧。他抽出自己的手机，打算给Sam发了短信。  
  
回去的路上他发出信息，然后坐上Impala的时候收到了回复。  
  
我就在这里。  
  
回程时他不禁加快了车速，硬挺的性器让他用力握拳好几次——他可不喜欢惩罚。  
  
当他回到旅馆，能看到前台经理透过窗户看向他，让他不得不尽力作出正常的样子地走到房门。  
  
Dean笨拙地用钥匙对准门孔，阴茎硬得跟随心脏的节奏跳动。终于，他握住门把，扭开门。“Sam，”他叫道，试图不要显得太过饥渴。他并没有立刻在门内看到Sam的身影，于是关上身后的门。Sam忽然在一边将他拉过去，亲吻Dean的耳廓。“Sam！”  
  
“今晚过的好么……哥哥？”  
  
Dean像个小屁孩那样在裤子里射了出来。  
  
好吧。至少他现在明白这到底怎么回事。  
  
*  
  
Dean从浴室出来时Castiel刚好出现在他们房间里。“你好，Sam，”Cas打招呼，然后转过头盯了Dean好久。“你好，Dean。”  
  
“嗯，嗨，Cas。”Dean感觉到心中的一丝愤怒，毕竟是他说的无论什么导致Sam几周前一走了之，他无法控制自己。他穿上衣服，试图无视Cas的表情。  
  
“你想干嘛？”他穿衣时问道。  
  
“我只是想要查看一下你和你的兄弟是否安好，”Cas说。Sam抽了抽鼻子，Castiel转头看他，顺便用眼角瞄了一下Dean。“你对我有疑心？”  
  
“是你说话的方式，不是内容。”Sam轻笑着回答。“以及，我们很好。总的来说。”  
  
“你们的关系……进展不错？”Castiel脸上的表情有点奇怪，好像感觉不适却不知道原因。  
  
Dean交换了个眼神。“对，”Dean替两人回答。“挺好的。”他皱起眉头坐在床上。“你还好么？”  
  
“我……对。我很好。”Castiel甚至更加不适了起来。“谢谢。”Dean张嘴想要再说点什么，但他没来得及吸气，他就消失了。  
  
“你有感觉到他隐瞒了点什么么？”Sam思考着问道。  
  
“有。你觉得呢？”  
  
Sam耸耸肩，路过Dean身边时在他额侧印下一个吻。“我去洗个澡。”  
  
“我去买早餐。”Dean买了咖啡和甜甜圈回到房间，发现Sam正盯着他的电脑。他扔下Sam那半早餐，打开自己那台。他注册的许多网站里有一个“朋友”有时会在夜间给他发邮件，而他会毫不犹豫地点下他发来的链接。  
  
那全都是大概Dean体型的男人，以及各种性器用具，带着或者埋在他们身体里。所有的男人脸上都是同样极乐的表情，让Dean的阴茎五秒钟内从放松变得完全勃起。  
  
他迅速关上页面，回到邮箱，按下Sam的名字。  
  
你应该到这儿来操我。他写道，接着另分一段打上求你，然后发出去。一分钟后，Sam的电脑发出提醒，而他能看到Sam点击查看时手臂肌肉的抽动。  
  
等他们做完，Dean可以再问他关于那些图的事。  
  
Sam把他压在床上，膝盖卡在他双腿之间。Dean把他弟弟的脸拉上来贴近索吻。他吻了Sam好久，用舌头逗弄Sam的嘴唇，然后舔舐他的牙齿。紧张的开始，如今归于温和平缓。绵长，悠哉的，Dean自高中以来便不曾享受的亲吻。  
  
他已经硬挺，Sam也是，但那都在背景中淡去，随着他们的亲吻，他们唇舌的交缠。他手指插进Sam的长发，在那棕色的丝线中曲起手指。  
  
他们之前做的时候，尽管次数众多，但从未感觉如此。这感觉更像Sam和Dean……而不是控制和服从。Dean吸吮Sam的下唇，在两边嘴角轻啄着，尽情地探索着他的兄弟。Sam贴着他嘴唇低吟，让Dean笑着又添上几个吻。  
  
他绝对感觉到了紧张，性爱比这强烈得多；考虑到他不再有自慰这个选项。他更用力地贴着Sam扭腰，而Sam退开一些低喘起来。“你手段真下流，哥哥，”Sam贴在他耳边轻叹，Dean睁大眼马上射了出来。  
  
当他找回自己的呼吸，“现在是谁手段下流了？”Dean看着得意地笑着的Sam说道。“混球。”他退后一些，一手握住Sam的阴茎。  
  
笑着看Sam摇着头，贴着Dean摇动腰。“对不起，Dean，”他说，语气里隐藏着低吼。“只是喜欢你射的时候脸上那个惊讶的表情。”他将Dean拉过来再次唇舌交接。“你也应该看看……哥哥。”  
  
即便Dean没有射，他整个身体都因记忆中的快感而紧绷起来。“耶稣在上，Sam，他妈的闭嘴。”  
  
Sam的笑容有增无减，让Dean的身体苏醒过来。“对不起，哥哥。哥哥，哥哥，哥哥……哦”Dean打断了他，俯下身含住Sam的龟头轻轻吮吸……隔着他的裤子。  
  
他们一起手忙脚乱地解开Sam的皮带以及他牛仔裤上的纽扣。当它终于松脱开来，Dean下定决心要让Sam说不出话来。他整个身体都那么敏感，甚至连裤子布料的触感都让他抽搐起来。  
  
是Sam，他的弟弟，让他产生这样的感觉。这令人不可置信却是真实的。而现在轮到Sam了。  
  
Sam没有什么预警便射了出来，同时叫着Dean的名字。  
  
这是Dean从来没有预料会听到的。  
  
现在却无法戒除。  
  
*  
  
四天后，Castiel再次找到他们。他们换了个地方；另外的城市，另外的任务。Sam正坐在床上，Dean坐在地上，俩人都对着电脑。Dean忽然往上看，他就忽然出现在那里，坐在桌旁的椅子上。他狠狠地被吓到，几乎把电脑扔到一边。  
  
“响响铃之类的好吗？！”他质问着，略微意外看到Castiel对他笑起来。“怎么了？”  
  
“你弟弟也说过一样的话，几个星期前。”  
  
Dean瞄了他弟一眼，对方回他一个笑。“因为你总是一点警告都没有就忽然出现。”他语气充满警戒，不过还是对Castiel笑一笑消去一些菱角。“什么事，Cas？”  
  
“我能问你们点事情么？”  
  
Dean几乎冲口而出说‘你刚刚已经问了！’但Castiel脸上忧虑以及轻微不悦的表情阻止了他。“当然，”他回答道。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
再一次，Dean对那个问题有一堆的回答但没有一个是有利的，或者合适的。‘你问的是什么’和‘因为’成为了最后两个选项。不过Sam倒是似乎听懂了，他开口，“这有助于我忘记地狱里的事。”  
  
Castiel眨眨眼，显得非常惊讶，Dean有半秒好奇Castiel究竟有没有学过做人，然后对方才再次开口。“和你哥哥性交能帮助你忘记地狱？”于是幻想破碎了。  
  
“啊，”Sam说，Dean转过头看到他发红的脸。“不是……恩，不是哥哥的原因，是性交的原因。”  
  
Dean依然在Sam每次说哥哥都浑身打颤。“为什么？”Castiel歪过头，再次问道。  
  
“当我在地狱里的时候……”Sam缓慢地说，“当我在地狱的时候，我备受折磨。不像Dean，我不觉得，因为地狱里在我那个圈子里的只有Lucifer，Michael和Adam。Adam和我是玩具，是Lucifer和Michael厌倦了对打的时候的消遣。对Adam来说更加糟糕，我想，因为Lucifer对他发泄的时间比我要长。但Michael……”  
  
Sam转头，双眼盯着Castiel。“Michael会在Lucifer按制住我之后狠狠揍我。”  
  
“Sam。”Castiel叫道，这心碎得让人无法听下去。  
  
“但Lucifer可怕得多……等Michael觉得无聊，无视我的时候，Lucifer会……恩，他会用暴力掠夺他想要的。当我可以在皮肤下感觉到地狱之火，我已经利用最后拼凑起来的一点控制力逃走了于是……好吧，在性爱中吓跑感觉并不性感，对吧？”  
  
Sam笑了一下，但那是空虚的。“所以这就是为什么……？”Dean开口问，却在最后一刻改变了主意。  
  
“对，这就是为什么我成了一个控制狂，”Sam还是回答了。“那压制过心中的地狱。”  
  
Dean因为他的措辞转身爬上床。“等等，压制过？也就是说，不再管用了？”  
  
Sam做了个鬼脸。“自从我们一起之后我就没有再梦到地狱了，Dean。”  
  
Dean应该感觉宽慰，却并不。“所以怎样，和我上床还有什么魔力？”  
  
“我不是那个意思！”Sam打了一下Dean的肩膀。“我的意思是，像这样维持着自控，是有利的。让我忘记自己无力反抗的日子。”他把Dean拉得更近些，算不上拥抱，只是接触着。  
  
Castiel深深皱起眉。“Sam，有点事我得告诉你，这很奇怪因为不并不想这样。”  
  
Sam看起来很古怪，而Dean想他知道这指的是什么。“什么，Cas？你是我的朋友，你什么都可以告诉我。”  
  
“我是那个把你救出地狱的人，”Castiel很快地说。  
  
带着细微的笑容，Sam低下头。“没有冒犯的意思，Cas。但我早就知道了。”Castiel脸上再次铺满了惊讶。“这是最合理的推测。”  
  
“你不生我的气？”天使的声音很小，好像他要缩进自己的风衣里。“你应该生气。我迟了太多，就像对Dean那样。”  
  
Sam耸耸肩。“最后都过来了。”  
  
“那这……这没事了？”Castiel问道，示意他们俩。  
  
Dean能感觉到那一刻屋里的气氛变了，透过Sam贴在他后腰的腿一下绷紧。“Sam？”他问，但Sam没有回答。他只是靠过来一手拨了拨手链。Dean立刻顺从起来，有点好奇Castiel是否会马上消失。  
  
“Sam？”Castiel问，似乎有点担心。  
  
“你想看我们过得很好的证据，Cas？”Sam嘟哝。“那么你可以看看，看一段时间。“他拉过Dean短促地吻了一下。“脱光。”  
  
很久以来的第一次，Dean犹豫了。Cas就在这里，而这也是他们没有做过的。他转过头看，但Cas已经消失了，也许在房间里的气氛紧张起来的一瞬间。Dean立刻把衣服扔掉。他会为刚刚的迟疑付出代价，但那没有关系。  
  
“脸朝下。”Sam说，Dean趴躺着，脸埋在手臂中。他能感觉到他弟弟的手指摸上他的臀部，而忽然他知道了即将来临的是什么，当Sam拉开他的臀瓣，舔舐起来。  
  
Dean扭动起来，用力握拳试图不要发出啜泣。他从来不承认，但这是他在同性恋性爱中最喜欢的部分。他不会就这样射出，但这感觉如此该死的美妙。  
  
Sam滑进一根手指，扣过他的前列腺。Dean抽动一下，牙齿咬住他的手腕，试图保持理智。但Sam继续按揉他的前列腺，哦该死，自从第一次之后他们就没有做过这个。  
  
前列腺挤压，Sam那时是这样说的。他体内的压力残酷地积压，让他不断地扭动想要更多，想要逃离。他不确定他能在没听到那个词的时候射出来，不确定自己能否忍耐到Sam说出那个词。  
  
高潮已经开始冒头，从他脊柱底端，以及喉咙深处。他已经被带离了那个临界，全身抽搐着，那么敏感，也已经无法控制住自己的言辞。“妈的，Sam，求你，上帝，求你！”  
  
“嗯，还不行，我想，”Sam咕嘟道，围绕他摩擦的手指舔舐着。  
  
按下，扭动，轻抚。Dean已经短路了，身体抽搐而紧绷，他已经不能再控制自己。  
  
全都在Sam的手里。全部。  
  
“求你！”哀嚎，上下扭动，他的性器感觉想要从根部断裂，他是那么饱胀沉重。他无法——他无法坚持下去。“Sam！”  
  
按下，扭动，轻抚。“好吧，”Sam回答，Dean感觉快感变得模糊，到了黑暗的边缘。  
  
“射出来，为了我，哥哥。”  
  
他射了。  
  
*  
  
Cas静静地隐身站在房间，看着Sam用热毛巾喂给几乎失去意识的Dean清理干净。这也许是个错误，把Sam从地狱里救出来，考虑到地狱里那一位，以及Sam曾经也许所处的境地。  
  
在另一个世界，事情也许会不一样。  
  
但在这个世界，他的世界，他能看见他做了正确的决定。  
  
在看过之后，他知道的确如此。  
  
THE END


End file.
